Solo Fotografias
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: En un viaje Relena decide dejar atras una obsecion y seguir adelante... si soy malisima para los sumarios pero al menos leanlo y opinen pleaseeee


"Solo fotografías"  
Por Terry Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing le pertenece a Bandai y Sunrise... yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes... por un ratito... n_n  
  
Nota de la autora: Creo que ha llegado el momento de redimir a uno de los personajes mas odiados de Gundam Wing... he de aclarar que soy yaoista de corazón... pero de vez en cuando probar otras cosas no hace daño no creen?... les aseguro que no se me volverá costumbre... n_n. Mención de relaciones M/H y H/H...  
  
Por el momento es todo y disfruten de la lectura...  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
"Solo fotografías"  
Por Terry Maxwell  
  
Una hermosa mujer caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del Hotel Waldorf Astoria seguida por varias personas. Su larga cabellera castaña clara ondeando con su caminar, sus finas ropas enmarcaban su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado. Sostenía posesivamente un maletín de cuero lleno de recuerdos entre sus brazos.  
  
- Hemos llegado a su suite Viceministro Peacecraft – le anuncio el mozo abriéndole la puerta.  
  
- Muchísimas gracias. – con pasos seguros entro a la habitación.  
  
Relena Peacecraft-Darlian, antigua Reina de las Naciones Mundiales, actual Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores se encontraba en medio de uno de sus tantos viajes de representación pública; unas cuantas conferencias... lo usual.  
  
Sus hermosos ojos azules examinaron la habitación, lujosamente decorada, los amplios ventanales mostraban la ciudad, se maravillo con lo bien cuidado de los detalles, no en vano era uno de los hoteles mas antiguos en toda la Esfera Terrestre, incluso desde antes de las colonias. Una verdadera reliquia... Una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Srita. Relena ¿desea algo más? – le pregunto una rubia de ojos grises.  
  
- Algún recado Danni  
  
Dannielle Avalon (Danni) era la asistenta de la Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores, una joven instruida y conocedora de varios idiomas. Se había graduado con honores en la Universidad Nacional de Luxemburgo. Competente, de carácter alegre y jovial; mas que asistente era la mejor amiga de Relena. Sus ojos grises recorrieron el rostro de la joven y una vez mas hizo un imperceptible movimiento de negación con la cabeza al observar el maletín sostenido tan posesivamente, sabiendo de antemano su contenido... un álbum de fotografías. Cuantas veces no le había aconsejado que lo dejara... que se olvidara de ese amor del pasado... Dejo sus pensamientos aun lado para responderle.  
  
-Armand hablo... que pasado mañana se reúne aquí contigo en la ciudad...  
  
Relena dejo escapar un suspiro... Armand McDougal... un antiguo conocido... brillante empresario y un colaborador ferviente del proyecto Terra... guapo... con una encantadora mirada verde agua y cabello negro lacio que enmarcaba su rostro viril... agradable trato y una excelente persona. Cuantas veces no le había pedido una oportunidad... el la amaba... pero...  
  
-Esta bien Danni. Déjame sola por favor, quiero descansar un poco.  
  
-Esta bien. Ya sabes que estoy en el cuarto contiguo. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches Danni.  
  
Dicho esto la guapa rubia salio de la habitación. Relena se dirigió a sus maletas, ella misma se encargaría de acomodar sus cosas, era una especie de ritual que le ayudaba a despejar su mente.  
  
Tomo una bata y dejo todo para darse un baño. El agua caliente y perfumada de la tina termino por relajarla. Tomo la toalla y seco su cuerpo. Envuelta en la bata regreso a la habitación. Casi mecánicamente seco su cabello y lo cepillo. Se estiro un poco; realmente le vendría bien un masaje...  
  
Se quito la bata y con una sonrisa traviesa se dirigió al espejo... un secreto gusto... vanidad de mujer, sabia que era bonita y solo se permitía presumírselo al espejo. Sus ojos azules brillaban seductoramente, sus rosados y carnosos labios entreabiertos, su blanca y fina piel, prefecta sin mancha o cicatriz. Cintura estrecha, piernas largas y definidas. Dio una vuelta para observarse por todos los ángulos, su largo cabello caía en su espalda hasta su cadera, divertida pensó que necesitaba un cambio.  
  
Su mirada se opaco al recordar por que lo tenia tan largo, había pensado que tal vez así le gustaría mas... que tal vez... pero el tal vez es algo que no existe. Busco su pijama y cómodamente se recostó en la cama viendo hacia las estrellas, las primeras estrellas desde hace mucho habían aparecido en el firmamento, y el frío aire recorría su piel haciéndola temblar a pesar de disfrutarlo.  
  
Dejo vagar sus pensamientos un rato. Su mente empezó a divagar y una vez más acudieron los recuerdos que nublaban su corazón.  
  
Sin oponer resistencia... mecánicamente tomo el maletín que tenia a un lado de ella y saco un viejo álbum de fotografías. Estaba forrado de terciopelo rojo y su nombre escrito elegantemente en la portada. Su padre adoptivo se lo había regalado en su 14vo cumpleaños.  
  
- Como pasa el tiempo – murmuró  
  
Desde hacia mas de once años tenia ese álbum. Sus mas preciados recuerdos y su obsesión guardados en el.  
  
Una a una fue recorriendo las paginas... sus primeros pasos... sus padres adorados... su primer fiesta... el primer día de clases... sus antiguas compañeras de escuela... y el primer amor... la foto era la de un joven de expresión seria, caballo castaño oscuro, piel tocada por el sol. Ojos azul cobalto de rasgos orientales, mirada fría y penetrante, vestido con un tanktop verde y un spandex negro con unos tenis amarillo mostaza.  
  
-La verdad... esos tenis son horrorosos, jajaja... -después de diez años de ver esa foto hasta ahora se permitía reconocerlo.  
  
Foto tras foto... recuerdo tras recuerdo... el primer baile juntos, su cumpleaños al lado de todos los pilotos, la foto que les tomaron el día que le dio su primer beso mucho después del fin de la guerra.  
  
Ella sabia que para el soldado significaba un remanso de paz, alguien que lo comprendía, lo necesitaba y lo amaba.  
  
-Estupida ciega- pensó- y aun lo sigo extrañando.  
  
Recuerdos acumulados a través de los años, deliberadamente salto una pagina... dudo un instante y regreso a ella. En el centro una foto con todos sus amigos era una ocasión muy especial...  
  
Las casualidades de la vida... bah... después de muchos años de creerla muerta... Duo Maxwell encontraba a su hermana gemela Terry. Casi dos gotas de agua... excepto por obvias diferencias y ella tenia el cabello un poco más corto que el de su hermano... tan solo hasta la cintura...  
  
Inmediatamente todo cambio para mal.  
  
-Ay Heero... siempre supe que Duo te atraía... a quien no... es hermoso, alegre, noble... pero el hecho de que era tu mejor amigo, y sobre todo que era hombre... además que Duo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Wufei, te hicieron aferrarte a mi. Yo siempre estuve ahí para ti... te conocía lo suficiente para saber que al momento de ver a Terry, la viva imagen de Duo, quedaste prendado de ella. ¡Dios! Que egoístas nos hace el amor al retener al ser que amamos a la fuerza.  
  
Cerró el álbum y lo aventó lejos.  
  
Checo su reloj... en Japón ya era Domingo y seguramente el estaría en casa.  
  
Marco rápidamente y espero, un timbrazo, dos, tres cinco, estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz tan familiar llego a sus oídos.  
  
-Moshi moshi  
  
-¿Heero?  
  
-Re...Relena  
  
-¿Cómo estas Heero?  
  
-Bien... -respondió- ¿Cómo has estado tú?  
  
-Recordándote... -le contesto con toda sinceridad  
  
-Relena yo... - la joven le interrumpió.  
  
-Espera... no quiero hacerte sentir mal Heero.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Todavía somos amigos ¿no?  
  
-¡Claro que si! Es solo que tú me ayudaste mucho y... bueno... yo...  
  
-Sabes Heero –interrumpió Relena- quiero retirarme de la política.  
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-Jajaja... sabia que te sorprenderías.  
  
-Estas enferma... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No Heero, nada de eso, creo... creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer mi vida... quiero un hogar una familia. Y... hay muchas personas tanto o mas capacitadas que yo para mi puesto. Yo también merezco ser feliz ¿no crees?  
  
-Pues me alegro por ti, tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz Relena.  
  
-Sabes...  
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-Necesitaba oír tu voz...  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo confundido  
  
-Te he evitado por mucho tiempo... aun me dolía que estuvieras con ella... pero el tiempo lo cura todo ne? Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos y que mejor que oír tu voz... sabes Heero... te quiero demasiado...  
  
-Relena yo amo a mi esposa.-se apresuro a decir Heero.  
  
-Lo se... Heero, no me dejaste terminar... te decía que te quiero demasiado... todo este tiempo me aferre a un amor que al parecer ya desapareció sin darme cuenta... tan aferrada estaba a tu recuerdo que no me permití ver nada mas... te quiero Heero... pero como amigo... como hermano... te pido perdón por intentar retenerte a la fuerza... yo en ese entonces estaba ciega de amor... no se si Terry pueda perdonarme...  
  
-Relena no sabes cuanto gusto me da escuchar esas palabras... mi esposa no te guarda ningún resentimiento... y a decir verdad en cierta forma me ayudaste...  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Luego te explico... vendrás a visitarnos alguna vez...  
  
-Cuenta con ello... en cuanto arregle mi renuncia y otras cosillas voy a visitarte a ti y a todos los muchachos los extraño mucho...  
  
-Te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos... amiga mía.  
  
-Gracias Heero... nos veremos pronto... salúdame a todos especialmente a Terry y a Duo... nos vemos...  
  
-De tu parte Relena... nos vemos...  
  
Un clic anuncio el fin de la conversación... eran pasadas de las 3 de la mañana... dejo que el sueño la venciera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... las tercas lagrimas no acudieron esta vez a su rostro...  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente despertó fresca y sonriente... llamo a la recepción del hotel... y procedió a su ritual matutino... definitivamente era hora de un cambio de look.  
  
Llego la hora de partir hacia sus reuniones y su conferencia... Danni la encontró radiante como nunca... aun mas intrigada quedo cuando Relena le dio un paquete...  
  
-Por favor envía esto a mi madre... ya no lo necesitare... -con una sonrisa se adelanto...  
  
No resistiendo la curiosidad Danni abrió el paquete para encontrar el álbum de fotos rojo de Relena... así que por fin había decidido seguir adelante...  
  
* * *  
  
& Varios meses después...&  
  
-Heero... atiende la puerta...  
  
-Hn ya voyyyy...  
  
El ex soldado perfecto y ahora perfecto esposo y padre se dirigió a atender a quien insistentemente tocaba la puerta de su casa... la sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver quien, mejor dicho quienes, eran...  
  
-Podemos pasar...  
  
-Relena, chicos pasen... están en su casa... bueno tu no Duo... tu vives aquí...  
  
-Muy gracioso Hee-chan.  
  
-Terry ven a ver quien llego...  
  
-Hermanita... ya llegue...-grito el trenzado  
  
-No lo decía por ti baka-le dio un coscorrón Heero.  
  
-Veo que no cambian... -Le dijo Relena a Quatre.  
  
-Nop, pero eso es lo divertido... -se rió el rubio recargándose en su esposo.  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras y un pequeño llego corriendo a la entrada perseguido por una mujer con una camiseta entre sus manos...  
  
-Hey ven acá que no termino contigo...-dicha mujer se detuvo en seco al ver a la comitiva en la sala de su casa...  
  
-Upsss... lo siento es que este niño es tremendo... Hiroshi... anda cámbiate...  
  
-No- respondió el pequeño, tendría cuando mucho 4 años, era la viva imagen de Heero salvo por el color de sus ojos que había heredado de su madre...  
  
-Sip se parece a su tiito.  
  
-Si en lo travieso e inquieto pequeño baka.  
  
-Aw Wu... pero no niegues que me adoras...  
  
-Si te adoro...-respondió el chino dándole un beso...  
  
-Ahh que tiernos... no Armand... jajaja  
  
Pasaron casi todo el día platicando, bromeando y haciendo planes para la próxima reunión... ya era una costumbre oficial dedicar un día al mes para verse y convivir todos juntos... casi al finalizar el día Relena se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.  
  
-Chicos les tengo una noticia...  
  
-Dinos dinos...-pregunto Duo siempre impaciente.  
  
-Pues bien-dijo Relena mirando fijamente a su novio.-Armand y yo nos casamos en 8 meses.  
  
Todos rompieron en felicitaciones a la futura pareja de esposos...  
  
Terry se acerco a Relena y la jalo hacia un lado.  
  
- De todo corazón deseo que seas feliz querida Relena. Heero y yo te debemos mucho.  
  
-Gracias Terry... significa mucho para mi... por cierto Heero me dejo con una duda hace mucho tiempo... como es que lo ayude un poco... bueno sabes cuando lo quise retener a mi lado...  
  
- Ah eso...jajaja, lo que pasa es que si no te hubieras empeñado en retener a Heero de esa manera. Pues tal vez no le hubiera hecho caso... veras... era algo inalcanzable en ese momento porque estaba contigo... y pues... tu sabes como somos los Maxwell...  
  
-Jajaja ya te entiendo... bueno amiga... pues me alegro que ahora todo este bien...  
  
-Si yo también...  
  
-Vengan chicas... es hora de la foto... Hiroshi ven...  
  
* * *  
  
Entrada la noche... Relena se encontraba sola en su habitación contemplando la foto de esa tarde y de otras anteriores... como crecía de rápido el pequeño Hiroshi... sonrió para si... le puso la fecha a la foto y la guardo en un álbum de fotos de pasta azul rey... con su nombre finamente grabado, que Armand le había regalado el día que acepto ser su novia...  
  
* OWARI *  
  
Nota de la autora: Muajajajajajaja *intento de risa malévola* Ahora YO me quede con Heero, muejejeje. La neta lo admito fue idea de ultimo minuto.  
  
Duo: ¡TEEEERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! ¬_¬ Como demonios te quedaste con Hee-chan *Jalando a Terry de la trenza*  
  
Terry: Itai!! O_o!!! Oi Duo. No te enojes es solo en este fic. Te lo juro*poniendo sus manos en frente de ella como defensa* Además a ti te deje a Wu wu... mi novio.  
  
Wufei: Injusticia... como se te ocurre ponerme con tu hermano mujer.¬_¬  
  
Duo: ¬_¬ Contéstame.  
  
Terry: Hoe... Ok... lo hipnoticé n_n!  
  
Terry truena sus dedos y al instante aparece Heero Yuy vestido de los pies a la cabeza en un atuendo de cuero negro ajustado como una segunda piel a su cuerpo que enmarcaba perfectamente *ejem* ya saben que. El cual tenía muchas hebillas y cadenas plateadas (algo así como el mago del caos de Yugioh)  
  
Heero:*hipnotizado* Dime amor de mi vida y razón de mi existencia que puedo hacer por ti.  
  
Wufei: O_O wow!  
  
Duo: O_O!!! WOW!!! Fiu fiuuuuu... chiquitito quiero contigo *babeando por Heero (y quien no?)*  
  
Terry: n_n!!! Heero ven...  
  
Aprovechando que Duo y Wufei están todos idiotizados.  
  
Terry: Heero... blablablabla lo harás cuando diga blablabla*murmurando*  
  
Duo: *Recuperándose* Hey tienes que deshipnotizar a Hee-chan.  
  
Terry: Ok... pero primero quiero decir esto...  
  
"Gryffindor Golden Boy"  
  
Wufei: O_o  
  
Al terminar de decir esa frase Heero tomo en sus brazos a Duo y se lo llevo a su recamara (lo que pase adentro se los dejo a su imaginación)  
  
Se oye a Duo gritando: Wow!!! Thanks sis n_n  
  
Terry: Bueno espero que este contento... y ahora *_* Wu-baby  
  
Wufei: o//o Dime amor...  
  
Terry: Amor n_n  
  
Wufei: ¬_¬ Baka  
  
Terry: ¬_¬ discúlpate o no te toca nada hoy... *le dice quitándose lentamente el saco*  
  
Wufei: O//O Perdóname amor siiii *poniendo puppy eyes*  
  
Terry: Sip...* se acerca y le da un beso tipo juego de Sims* pero primero me tienes que alcanzar* y sale corriendo riéndose a carcajadas*  
  
Se ve a Wufei corriendo detrás de ella y lo que paso después que la alcanzo... bueno pues... eso es cosa mía... jajaja.  
  
Bueno see ya all  
  
Love from Terry Maxwell de Chang... n_n  
  
Comentarios a duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
